anthology of love
by thedarvey
Summary: darvey au. takes place in season 9, as it goes through the progress of harvey and donna’s relationship.


**0.**

**A/N this is my first fanfiction regarding Darvey so bare with me. This takes place in season 9 and beyond. Slightly au.**

**Enjoy!**

**I.**

Donna Paulsen had never thought that Harvey Specter would have her pushed up against a painting in her apartment. His lips hungrily tasting every inch of her, as their hands intertwined.

She silently thanks herself for quickly opening the damn door.

**II.**

Harvey Specter could hear shuffling in the kitchen as he stepped out _their_ bedroom while he adjusts his tie. He smiled at the sight before him. Donna Paulsen, hair tousled, while walking around his kitchen in a crimson colored nightgown, was making him coffee. Harvey's eyes gets distracted by the way her outfit clung to her curves and at the lace detailing on the chest and hem of the lingerie that makes it even more sexier. He hears Donna hum a tune from Hamilton, a musical she and Mike had adamantly made him listen to, as she stirs the coffee. Her back was to him as she added the vanilla in the hot liquid.

"Stop staring," She murmured, though, with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

It was evident way back when that Donna and Harvey were two halves of one soul that are now intricately connected by their love. She always had a sixth sense when it came to feeling his presence. It was as if his eyes were invisible rays of the sun, making her feel hot and warm on the inside. It may have taken them awhile to figure their thing out, but it was worth the wait.

"I'm not staring," Harvey states as he walked closer to her, his hand immediately finding her waist. Donna sets the coffee down the counter.

He pulls her closer to him and kisses her forehead. These were the moments she treasured the most. The small things, his hands finding hers while they're asleep, his soft, lingering stares when she has a bad day in the office, the kisses on the forehead. Not that Donna didn't appreciate the moments in the bedroom or when they slowly make love in the early mornings of New York. It was the feeling of being domestic to Donna that made her heart flutter. They were finally on that stage of the relationship. No more denial. No more running away from their feelings.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Harvey asks, as he tilts her chin up. He tucks a stray piece of fiery, red hair behind her ear. Her eyes are shining and she's smiling that beautiful smile of hers that Harvey absolutely loves.

"Nothing," she sighs, "I just.. never thought we'd be here." She lets go of his grasp as she retrieves his coffee.

"Donna?"

"Hmm?" She mumbles, as she hands him his coffee.

"I love you." Harvey says, in such a way where his stoic lawyer façade no longer is present. Donna smiles, as she kisses him on the lips. She's one of the few people in Harvey's life that gets to see this side of him. The soft Harvey, one that isn't closing a case or defending clients.

"You've gone soft." Donna chuckles as she pulls back, caressing Harvey's cheek.

"I so have not," Harvey counters sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, softie," Donna teased, she adjusts the straps of her sleepwear, and she notices Harvey smirking. She rolls her eyes in response.

"Did I ever mention how hot you look in that?" He quirks his eyebrows.

"You know, you had a chance to say that last night, but you jumped me before you had a chance to see it." Donna responds, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She shuffles around the kitchen and finds Cheetos in the cabinet. Harvey despises the orange pieces of dust, but Donna loves them, so he lets her keep them.

His house has become both his and hers, more so hers, now that she is permanently (at least Harvey thinks it's forever) in his life. They have talked about moving in, but the rate in which Donna's things have placed themselves in his home, it might be sooner than they think.

**III.**

Moving in together had not been difficult, they had chosen the same person who remodeled Donna's apartment to remodel Harvey's. He had left all the planning to Donna because she was better off at making decisions regarding their home and the decorations that come along with it.

He would put in his input of course, she would hold up two paint strips while they were in bed and ask which shade of white was better. He would answer, though his answer would be muffled as he kisses her neck, and all of the talk about colors fade away as they enjoy another night of passion, together.

**IV.**

It took months for the remodel to be completed, though it was worth the hassle because his, _their_ home was suited for both of them. Harvey's rustic decor was still present, though Donna's minimalistic taste was also prevalent. Small succulents were scattered around the house, blooming. Harvey's closet had doubled in size because where else would Donna keep her _very_ important collection of clothes and shoes?

**V.**

In the eyes of other people, they were already married. When Harvey would go shopping with Donna and he sits in front of the dressing room, the husbands of other people would give him _the _look_. _The "things we do for our wives" _look. _Harvey didn't mind though, never dared to correct them.

"Babe, how does this look?" Donna whispered as she steps out the dressing room, clad in whatever the latest fashion piece that came out that month.

"Beautiful." Harvey stared, giving her his signature Cheshire smile.

She only smiles and she walks back inside the changing room. Only five more outfits to go, Harvey says, but he's willing to wait for a hundred more.

While the husbands of other people give him the "look" he gives them a smirk, the _I have the most beautiful woman_ smirk.

**VI.**

The proposal was simple, out of the blue, really. He hadn't intended on asking her right there and then, but the way she rambles about her day at work while both of them were in the bathtub, he had asked the question. He was sitting behind her, her head resting against his chest, as she lazily plays with the bubbles.

"Marry me," Harvey blurts.

The water stills. Donna cranes her neck to look at him.

"Harvey, what?" Donna asked, with shock present in her voice. Sure, Donna had seen it coming, she had waited for a surprise, but she didn't— in a million years— would think that Harvey Specter would propose to her in a _freaking_ bathtub.

"Donna Roberta Paulsen," Harvey smiled, as he holds her tighter. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Donna tears up, and makes a joke that it was just a splash of water from the tub, when Harvey points it out.

"Yes, Harvey," Donna smiled, "Of course."

They kiss, and she could feel him smile in between the kisses.

"So romantic. Bathing in our filth and all of a sudden I'm engaged." Donna chuckles.

She turns back to face the bathroom as he wraps his arms around her. She sighed, contently.

"I surprised you, huh," Harvey smiles smugly to himself. Donna Paulsen never gets surprised. She's Donna for crying out loud, she knew everything.

Donna smiles and slightly nods, not willing to break his already inflated ego and tell him that she knew he had a ring hidden in the back of the closet that now belonged to her. After all, she was the one who arranged the boxes up his closet, and it's not hard for Donna to pinpoint if one was slightly out of place.

Harvey had proposed because he couldn't bear to think of the fact that if he didn't, another man would be listening to her rant. There was no one else he'd rather listen to about a long day at work than Donna.

That night, they made love, a pre ritual before the actual wedding.

**VII.**

The ceremony had been small, simple, yet was still elegant. Donna was the most beautiful bride that walked down the aisle, and Harvey would fight anyone who thought otherwise.

They exchanged their vows, filled with love and inside jokes no one in the congregation knew about. It was their own little play, and Donna was glad she could star in it, alongside Harvey. Her husband.

-

"Didn't think this day would come, Mom and Dad finally got married." Mike Ross' voice was clear next to Harvey's.

"And I didn't think you could be anymore of a smart ass." Harvey smirks.

"Hey, it took you long enough. I was getting tired of seeing you two act like a divorced couple." Mike snickers.

Harvey turns to look at him and Mike had pouted his lips, acting like a child. In retrospect, Mike _was_ their trial run when it came to children. He was more of a puppy, anyway. They gave each other a hug.

"Congratulations, man," Mike says, "and if you ever make Louis a godfather before I do, I'm suing your ass."

"Rachel's more capable than you anyway," Harvey says, as he paid attention across the room, where his wife was talking to Rachel Ross. She was glowing.

"Ouch." Mike says, but he was smiling.

-

From across the room, Donna could feel her husband look at her, she glances up, giving him a smile, as she talks to Rachel. Donna has never felt happier.

"You know, it only feels like a day ago when you two would act like you had _no_ feelings for each other," Rachel laughed, so did Donna.

"I know, I never thought I'd see the day he'd propose to me, let alone come to my apartment that particular night." Donna says, referring to the night Harvey had come to his senses.

"How _did_ he propose to you?" Rachel asks, quirking her eyebrow.

"Well, he lit a bunch of candles—" Donna started, but paused when Rachel gave her the look that she wasn't buying it, "He proposed in the bathtub."

Rachel almost chokes on her champagne, laughing, "In the bathtub? How romantic of Harvey."

-

As they danced their first dance as husband and wife Donna leans into Harvey's ears.

"We have to come up with a better proposal story." Donna says.

"Candle one didn't work?" Harvey smiles.

"Nope, I told Rachel." Donna retorts.

"Good, I told Mike."

"The flower petals didn't work either?" Donna asks, her face now looking straight at him, Harvey shakes his head, as the crinkles in his eyes were evident due to his smile.

"We'll come up with a better story to not horrify our children with. The last thing we need are little Paulsen-Specters telling their friends that dad proposed to mom while they were naked." Donna smiles.

Harvey sucks in a breath, not because he didn't want children, he was afraid of being outnumbered. He could barely resist Donna's pout, let alone if it were on his own strawberry haired children.

**VIII.**

They had thought about having children many times, sometimes when they're watching a show curled up on the couch or when they're on their bed— while Donna reads and Harvey looks at paperworks. It was an unsaid thing that would eventually happen.

It was only when she saw Harvey bouncing Louis Litt's daughter in his office, one morning that she wanted to have children. Soon.

She leaned against the glass wall, as she watches Harvey focused on paperwork, while Lucy Litt babbles with a pen in her hand.

"You know, she'll poke her eye out."

Harvey looks up, the worried look on his face disappearing as she walked closer to his desk, picking up Lucy from his grasp.

"Thanks, Donna." He says, standing up and kissing her cheek.

"You know, if we take her now, no one will know. Plus you could slow down Louis by punch—" Donna says, but was cut off with Harvey's kiss.

"What was that for?" Donna asked. Lucy fiddles with Donna's necklace.

"Let's make a baby."

"Why, Mr. Specter, I thought you'd never ask."

**VIIII.**

Donna sat on the couch, wearing Harvey's old Harvard sweatshirt, with her laptop open, when Harvey came home one night. He had an open package in his hand.

"Donna," he says, as he tosses his key on the counter, "If you like my sweatshirt so much, you didn't have to order another one, you look hotter in mine, anyway." He laughs as he sits next to her, and kisses her on the lips.

"I know," Donna says, smiling.

"Besides," Harvey rummages through the package and picking up the Harvard sweatshirt, this is a kid's size, "they messed up your order."

Donna looked at Harvey lovingly, smiling as he rants about the package and how they could have possibly chosen the wrong size. He also put emphasis on how on earth there could already be Harvard gear for children.

"Harvey..." Donna says reaching out to get hold his hand, "They didn't get my order wrong."

"Hm?" Harvey said, unfazed.

"I said, your kid will be needing that anyway, it's not too early to buy he or she Harvard gear." She smiles, and she smiles even wider as Harvey's mind finally clicks.

"For a lawyer, you're slow at making connections." Donna adds.

He kisses her, hard. She feels his hand trailing on her stomach at their pea-sized Paulsen-Specter.

"We're gonna need a Harvard onesie." Harvey says, still marveling at the fact that Donna is carrying their child.

"You're an idiot."

**X.**

The birth of Baby Girl Paulsen-Specter was a long awaited one.

"I still think Debbie would have been perfect." Harvey silently chuckles as he held his daughter close. Donna glares at him, lovingly, of course.

_"Just yours, Debbie. See that's funny cause your name is Donna."_

Lila was the name chosen for baby girl Paulsen-Specter to honor Harvey's mother, but they didn't exactly want it to be the same as Lily's name. They had other names on the table, and they made Mike choose the name of their daughter as a consolidation for making Louis the godfather. Besides, Rachel was the godmother and it was almost like a package deal. Mike Ross chose right.

Harvey had been the one to cut Lila's umbilical cord and once their daughter made a cry, the tears flowed freely from his face. He was a dad to a beautiful baby girl, and a husband to the most beautiful and amazing woman he has ever met.

Harvey cradles Lila closer to him with one hand, while his other hand is occupied with holding his daughter's tiny hand. Donna can already hear Harvey whisper future plans with Lila.

"You gotta grow up fast, kid. I need to teach you baseball before your mom takes you to theatre." He chuckles to himself, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in his arms, while he stood in front of the big window of Donna's hospital room.

He hears Donna shuffling behind him, as she walks closer besides Harvey and their daughter.

"I think mommy deserves to take you to theatre class first," Donna whispers, peering over their baby. Lila smiles.

"Already a mommy's girl 18 hours into the world." Harvey feigned a hurt expression.

"Us girls need to stick together!" Donna laughs.

Harvey takes a moment to look at Donna, her hair a disarray, her eyes heavy with tiredness. but still beautiful.

"You did amazing, babe." Harvey smiles.

"I know."

"I love you." Harvey leans in to kiss Donna and she reciprocates the gesture.

"I love you, too." She says as she pulls back, both of them now facing the window. They watch the hustle and bustle of the city, even during the hours of night.

Harvey lets go of the hand holding his daughter's and intertwines it with Donna. The same way he held her hand the night he decided to say _fuck it _and tell her how he feels— the same way Donna had demonstrated to Louis that _Harvey and I are like this_,

only this time his hand was there to hold.

_Oh, when you're all alone, _

_I will reach for you._

_If you're feeling low,_

_I will be there, too._

-

**_Well, that was my first ever writing. I might make a companion piece where they go through life as parents!! _**_**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Tweet me your thoughts (@thedarveys)**_


End file.
